Ancient Addiction
by LiterarySiren
Summary: Same old rooftop scenario with Godric not committing vamp suicide, only his reasoning involves Sookie. How would a relationship with someone two millennia her senior actually work out? Especially with his blood being so potent and his behavior so against what she is used to. AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A Distant Memory: Hotel Camilla**

_For the hope of love, and only love, Godric changed his mind. _

_She stood before him now, a human named Sookie, brave barmaid and telepath, a woman of mystery__,__ delightfully complex, yet pleasantly simple in contradiction…so crisp and clean, pure and compassionate~ how could he not?_

_He was certain his child would hardly mind if Godric decided to pursue her. After all, Eric had been despondent and contrite in his decision to end it all on this rooftop, not understanding Godric's lost passion for life. Not accepting his maker's fault of evolution. He turned his head to look at the man he'd made into progeny more than a millennia ago__,__ confirming these thoughts. So tall and strong all dressed in black, his blonde hair silvering in the twilight of the pending dawn, twin blood trails from his eyes the only thing betraying desperation, more deeply felt by their bond. Eric would not meddle or interfere, as long as Godric did not seek the true death and leave him._

_Sookie nervously cleared her throat, while tentatively brushing her fingers along his jawline, gently nudging Godric's gaze back to her own attentions, "Please, I know I could never begin to~"_

_To her astonishment and his child's curiosity, Godric cut her off. _

"_One condition is required Miss Stackhouse. That I'__m afraid you must consent to in ignorance. As I will not tell you of its nature until I am assured your cooperation. Is this acceptable?"_

_Confusion, evident within her facial features, her blue orbs conveying unspoken questions, along with the sudden change of her posture, suggested Sookie was not accustomed to submission easily. But, her heart, or instinct, she trusted implicitly. And it was all green lights as far as the suicidal ancient was concerned. _

_Something to contend with and ponder upon later for sure; when life and death (literally) were not on the chopping block. "Okay, I will." _

_Godric smiled serenely, his angelic chiseled visage of porcelain perfection invoking an involuntary sigh from her lips, much to Sookie's embarrassment._

"_You have made me very happy…thank you."_

_She looked to Eric nervously, who was just as dumbfounded at this turn of events as she was; his maker blocking their connection. The Viking went to speak; only Godric raised a hand to silence him. _

"_I do believe we must retire insi__de my child. The sun is about to crest upon the horizon."_

_Eric swiped at his cheeks and nodded, relieved his maker's insanity had been put at bay, "Absolutely Godric, you can stay in my room."_

_Sookie fidgeted with the hem of her red and white checkered sundress, unsure as to what she'd not only agreed to, but why the ancient vampire suddenly chose to live. _

_Godric paused, giving her an intense look she had yet to interpret, slowly placing a chaste kiss to her mouth__,__ whispering "until tonight" in which she stiffened; him and Eric then speeding away within the blink of an eye, leaving her all alone to meet the sun. _

_Alone…with no-one else there to witness her shock, her trembling body, or her surprised delight__._

* * *

**Present Day: Fangtasia**

Sookie finished off another gin and tonic; her third in an hour if anyone cared, but who was counting. Sitting crossed legged and ladylike at the bar, growing impatient. She'd worn a white tank top with the likeness on it of one of her favorite movie star icons, Marilyn Monroe. And dark wash jean short shorts. But, from her haughty air and stiff spine, one would perceive her to be in a ball gown. Simple pony tail, simple make-up, and white Converse, made for one simple Sookie.

Or at least that's how she felt.

She twirled a piece of her blonde hair around a finger, a habit when she was bored, and checked her cellphone with a frown. Godric _still_ hadn't texted. A fact that was making the short hairs of her neck get prickly with indignation, because the only reason she was here waiting in the first place was that he'd requested it. Knowing this was far from her favorite place to be. So, if he dared stand her up, especially without good reason, Sookie feared she'd go all mental housewife on him; blasting the inconsiderate vamp through a wall.

She shook her empty glass at the bartender, the ice making a rude rattling sound. Internally promising herself this would be the last time she jumped when he called. Knowing secretly she was full of it, as for whatever reason he had her hooked, all mushy and wanting more. Yet, their relationship was just so damn weird. Even Eric had more manners at times, and that was saying a lot.

"I ain't the butler Sook," Tara said flatly, interrupting her mental dialogue, while snatching her cup out of her hand for a refill, "and it's certainly not my fault your sugar daddy stiffed you."

Sookie blanched at first, feeling bad, "I'm sorry Tara…" but then got offended, realizing the jab, "Hey… he is _not_ my sugar daddy, stop saying that shit!"

The dark skinned girl from her youth; her best friend once upon a time, grinned with a wink, "I know, I just like it when the blood rushes to your face," she made a show of scenting the air in front of her as her fangs clicked down, "makes you smell fucking delicious."

Two women, one baby vampire, one hybrid fairy, looked at each other (non-blinking) for a space; Tara acting like a horny schoolgirl and Sookie the slighted nun.

That is until both burst out simultaneous with hoots of laughter, the absurdity of the situation striking their funny bones with its irony; neither having ever really stopped loving one another, despite how time and circumstance had screwed them over.

"Hey, at least you're smiling now girlfriend." Tara said seriously, instantly sobering up, "I can't stand a weak and pitiful woman. If Godric don't show in the next 15, you best find yourself one who will."

Sookie also lost her humor, "I know I know…"

On a deeper level though, she had to admit to herself, nothing in her life was ever that easy or black and white. No, Sookie's life had always fell somewhere in the grey, especially when it came to her suitors. Normal was never the street she lived on. And however different Godric may be in some respects, there was still a gap to be breached in understanding his odd behavior.

She sighed loudly, feeling more than a little buzzed, Tara leaving her to tend to other customers, and raised her fourth drink up into a mock toast, "Here's to being a lovesick twit and future spinster."

Pam happened to be walking by, doing her security rounds, all red leather, screaming dominatrix chic, with matching riding crop and spiked thigh high boots. Her violet eyes rolling into her head, "It is times like these and people like you; that make me almost wish I could vomit. Eric isn't here fawning over Tara and I every second of the night. Do you see us falling apart?"

Sookie made a face and stuck out her tongue, "Totally different."

The tall blonde smirked, "I suppose it is…" she continued her stride, throwing over a shoulder snottily, "My maker actually gives a fuck about us."

Before Sookie could express her outrage, ready to jump down off her barstool and attack, a chime from her phone sounded off.

She got that dropping sensation in the pit of her tummy, the one her Gran used to call a case of the butterflies, and with all the nerves of a strung out junkie; it was in her palm, the screen unlocked.

_You are a vision my pet, please forgive my tardiness…_

Sookie looked up and around excitedly, all previous rejection forgotten; swiftly replaced with nothing more than anticipation.

It appeared her fix had finally arrived.

* * *

A/N: Not sure where I'm going with this, if anywhere. It just sort of expelled from my mind when I sat down to write something completely different lol…thoughts, opinions? Yes/No?


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie almost felt betrayed because Godric wasn't being obvious, her not seeing him anywhere yet amongst the thrall of Fangtasia patrons.

There were so many droll and stinking minds in this place, she cringed. All the senses she'd come to rely on her whole life seemed to intensify tenfold making her sick. Like for instance, to anyone else maybe, that guy in the center of a bunch of wanna be fang-bangers, wearing low rider jeans and no shirt, might have looked all sexy and alluring. To her at the moment, the offensive sheen of his sweat, obvious inbreeding, and backwoods Billy Bob haircut, made her want to attack him with a bar of soap and a hose- oh, and let's not forget a toothbrush.

He noticed her watching him; putting a hand through his rust colored mullet, while flashing a smile, and gyrating his hips in her direction on the dance floor. His thoughts assaulting her like a machine gun.

_Not much on top…but nice legs and ass… come to papa…_

She flipped him off and gagged, continuing to push her way- quite literally, through the milling crowd. Her gaze locking for a moment with the owner and of course this meant the Viking.

Eric being in his usual spot up on stage, wearing a black tank and black jeans, his elbows propped and hands making a steeple, sitting on his throne overlooking the vermin; as Pam was known to call them, with that damned smirk of his working overtime. "_Asshole_," Sookie muttered under her breath, knowing he could hear her and not giving two shits. Even he seemed to mock her and gloat.

Was she really that pathetic to everyone?

She needed to take a break, her obsession with his maker taking a serious toll.

Her short walk to the bathroom didn't give Sookie much time to reflect on all that had happened. But, as soon as she reached the piss poor imitation of bath and beauty- she breathed in a gulp of air and shut herself in to one of the stalls, making use of the commode and then washing her hands, she took a good look at herself.

Her skin was flushed she noticed. It had the _appearance_ of health and vitality. A perk of Godric's blood no doubt. But…still…not right.

Even the long mirror over the dingy row of sinks agreed with the farce, as her reflection seemed to be standing out with glowing brightness. She leaned in closer to the glass.

"What's happened to you?"

The double of herself mimicked her question but was holding out on the answer. Sookie frowned in concentration.

A rush of adrenaline flooded her system as she mentally and emotionally relived everything. She used her gift and concentrated her eyes. Pushing and nudging the recessing of her memories. Trying to manipulate them the best she could, and willing herself to remember the last few months.

It was like trying to piece together a puzzle that had big gaping holes in it, and her blue ribbon stare was becoming bloodshot, the muscles of her jaw clenched; as the twitch in her cheeks fought tears, making her blink fast. Yet she didn't break down.

There was so much craving; her skin was raw and crawling with the need.

Godric was all she ever thought about, awake or asleep- her dreams plagued with images of him to the point of almost causing permanent insanity. And he was always so nonchalant. Always so flippant…

"Please," Sookie whispered to herself, as desperate as she'd ever been, "please _want_ me…"

Still no answer.

So she finished up in the bathroom hastily, reapplying her lip gloss, and opened the door, the sounds of the club greeting her with its techno beats, conversations, both spoken and thought; all the bodies like an ocean against strobe lights, blinking and winking as she marched towards the back entrance, seeking escape. Visions of their encounters together flashing in short snippets.

She hugged herself, now standing in the middle of the gravel parking lot, lifting her face upwards towards the crescent moon, letting her eyelids fall in order to _see_ it better.

"_You are a curio__sity to me Miss Stackhouse. I find you interesting, and that in itself is a surprise."_

Godric had visited her in her hotel room the following evening of his botched suicide attempt. Calling on her like a beau would, a bouquet of wild flowers in hand when she'd answered his knock. _"These suited you more than roses," he'd told her, "I hope this observation does not offend."_

Sookie had been instantly enamored, ushering him in, loving the attention. As not every girl could boast that they were special enough to gain notice from someone that had walked the earth as long as he had. It was flattering to say the least.

"_Tell me how it is, one such as __you, became immersed in the world of my kind__."_

He'd sat on the sofa in the living room area of her suite, quiet in a type of down time, listening to her rattle off a brief history of sorts of her life up until the Dallas rescue from the Fellowship. Never interrupting or showing reaction. Godric's clothes of white t-shirt and tan chinos, like him, muted and mellow.

She had started to become self-conscious and nervous. Completely insecure and not used to his demeanor. And after a few moments of tortured silence, him still not moving, Sookie had gathered up her courage enough to ask, _"__What- what- did I agree to earlier?"_

This question had sparked animation suddenly, making her jump in place from being startled.

Godric was instantly, as if by magic, in front of her on his knees, where she'd sat on the opposite couch, her smaller hands in his own. Those eyes of his, dark stormy blue, piercing into hers uncomfortably. _"To be mine of course,"_ he'd answered simply.

Sookie brought herself back to the present, exhaling the breath she'd been holding loudly, wanting and wishing she understood. Her eyes reopening as she dropped her arms back down to her sides.

If she was _his_, then why did she feel so unimportant?

Sure he had moved to Louisiana, defeated Marianne and regained her home; even got Bill off her back. The bastard's scheme of "procuring" her for the Queen exposed. He'd helped her adjust to her lineage, knowing the first time he'd tasted her just what she was. Laughing at her softly when she'd called herself an alien.

There had also been that incident of that psycho Marnie and her coven of witches.

Godric had prevented Eric from going in blind at the order of the territory's new King- (of all vampires) Bill, staking the Civil War era douche bag instead; thwarting the Authority and assuming responsibility. His other progeny Nora working from the inside, and helping them all disassemble the infrastructure of the mad, often ill agenda focused, elite group. The blood of Lilith being dumped- properly flushed down a toilet.

The only one he'd spared had been Russell Edgington.

That special kind of twisted vamp exceeded Godric by a thousand years. Not that it mattered. But, it was almost as if he pitied the flamboyant eccentric man. Strategically bartering for the demise of his lover Talbot to satisfy his child's need for vengeance of his human family. Russell being detained indefinitely to a permanent concrete resting place. All by shrewd calculation and planning. Her bonded had triumphed time and again.

Sookie's friends all adored him. Even her brother Jason referred to her undead boyfriend as _Lord G_, joking about his name, but considering him a good and loyal buddy. Them hanging out sometimes more than Sookie herself did.

And that was just it.

She constantly felt like she was chasing him.

He wasn't half as intense about her as he used to be; acting as if all her mystery had been solved and her allure somehow dimmed. Them exchanging blood and having sex more infrequently, much to her spiraling anxiety. Sookie and her body very much dependent, and this fact alone made her crazy.

Why wasn't she enough anymore?

The little hairs on her arms erupted and rippled erect in a wave of fresh goose bumps as she sensed a void beside her. That blank spot of low frequency or residual, usually indicating a mind that she could not read or detect.

Sookie's heart rhythm increased.

"You are distraught and melancholy," an achingly familiar voice said in a detached way, "I find myself interested as to why?"

She quickly turned on her heels to face who she knew had spoken, wanting to sob, scream, laugh, or maybe even faint.

"Godric…"

* * *

A/N: Okay, this second chapter is solely credited to all of your reviews hahaha. Seriously, I'm totally "winging it"…it's freaking wild! Usually I have an idea of where I want a story to go. Um, not so much with this one. This being the product of my recent review of the True Blood dvd series, a few Lime'a Ritas, and my Paramore playlist on my iPod.

I always hated that they snuffed Godric's character out so soon; seeing A LOT of potential there. But, wtf you gonna do, right? I guess that's why FF is alive and thriving.

So, I'm just sitting here in front of my laptop and letting my fingers fly free. The story writing itself in a way- kinda cool- kinda crazy- kinda whatev's…let me know if you're still digging it :)


	3. Chapter 3

"…I didn't think you were coming," Sookie half sighed, half sobbed, taking a step towards him, "and it's been days Godric~ days!"

He tilted his head to the side a fraction showing no reaction, his face smooth, and his countenance indifferent.

"Has something changed? Is it me~ have I upset you somehow?" She asked, almost in a begging sort of way, grasping at straws, just trying to _get_ him; fighting the physical urge to throw herself at his mercy. "I'm- I'm- losing it."

Godric gifted her with a small smile then. The kind that conveyed pity, standing so close, yet being so far away at the same time. He was wearing his usual casual attire; gray sweatpants with matching gray sleeveless sweatshirt and white sneakers, looking like some college freshman who just finished a workout at the gym.

Sookie felt even more insecure and self-conscious at the obvious detail that he looked barely nineteen. Her own biological clock still tick- tocking ahead. She wished…she wished…

"You have lost nothing," he finally spoke, protracting his fangs, and then biting into his wrist with a crunch, "Here…drink little one. You will think more clearly."

Before Sookie could so much as blink twice, he was embracing her from behind and guiding his arm up to her eager mouth, cradling her body almost protectively.

"The fact that you _want_ and _need_ me to this degree, makes my dead heart _feel_ Miss Stackhouse," he whispered into the shell of her ear softly; Sookie's suckles and moans like the music of madness to an alternate universe of fairytales. "You are still mine…"

Godric used his other hand to slide the black hair tie holding her pony tail in place gently off, letting loose her blonde curls, as she leaned against him with a sense of home, once again safe. He trailed his tongue over the pulse point of her neck, sending tingly sensations up her spine, as he continued, "My absence is merely a response to your denial of my request." Sookie stopped suddenly; licking her lips in outrage, "You- you're punishing me?"

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder quickly before letting her go, speeding away to be in front of her again; an eyebrow cocked with mocking and satisfaction. "Not punishment per say~ but I do believe that is merely an opinion of one's perception."

"But, that's not fair," Sookie accused, her eyes electric with indignation.

"Oh… isn't it?"

They stood facing each other in silence for a minute, her gathering up all her thoughts and emotions, as he still conveyed nothing more than triumph at her weakness over him.

"You said it was my choice," Sookie reminded him carefully, weighing each word, "you said you wouldn't force me."

Godric shrugged, "And I am not…"

"Bull-crap," she spat out, truly pissed he had her at a check mate of sorts, "this is nothing less than- than- an in your face, old fashioned manipulation."

He mimed a yawn, exaggerating his palm to his mouth a few times, "I do believe it is time, how the humans say, to grow up Miss Stackhouse."

"_Hypocrite_- " Sookie fumed, his antics screaming childish in her mind.

There was a deadly calm to the air around them as Godric hardened, her insult and stubbornness towards him reaching a limit.

Some customers stumbling out of Fangtasia were hooting, hollering, and making noise behind them, having come out for a smoke, but neither paid any attention, fixated on their own little power struggle. Her unrelenting and him determined to have his way.

"You will yield to me," he vowed in finality, "or suffer… it _is_ your choice Sookie."

Sometimes she hated it when Godric used her first name (like now), because he had a way of making it sound almost like a curse word. And boy did she feel cursed; her mundane Podunk existence, mimicking a nightmare, ever since the vamps had come out of the closet. Including her little bubble of a life, her disability, and her heart getting trampled, abused, and exploited beyond repair.

It would seem Godric wasn't really that different after all.

With Bill, it had been all southern charm and subtle chauvinism. With Eric, some mild perversion and a mommy complex.

But, now…

She had to admit, with the ancient…it was, by far, the worst.

"I told you Godric, I don't want to become what you are. That's not the way I see myself now or ever. Why can't you just accept that?"

He looked up to the stars and closed his eyes instead of responding, much to her growing frustration. It was like snubbing her or saying fuck off, only in silence instead.

A million things plagued her, contradicting the blood she'd just ingested, as it was making her want to swoon in a kaleidoscope of sensations. Making her resolve frail, to the point of caving in, and just giving him what he wanted. Sookie being so tired of fighting against this bitch ruining her life called destiny.

"Please…" she sniffled, that butterfly feeling hitting her again, only in a bad way this time.

What if he dumped her and disappeared, simply next time for good? Or, what if he changed his mind about meeting the sun?

"I don't want- no- I _can't_- lose you Godric."

He snapped out of his internal reverie and swung around, the grin on his face unsettling, as it was not like him to exhibit such intense displays. Evaluating and gauging the sincerity of her plea; testing it. Sookie swallowed hard and took a subconscious step back.

"I am not satisfied with trifle emotional outbursts, more than likely motivated by your addiction to my blood," Godric said with a chilled laugh, "And yes, I know how much it sings to you~ how much you desire it. I can sense you and your juvenile feelings Sookie, or have you forgotten?"

He became stony again, his lips a harsh flat line, his eyes almost black and evil. Taking a step forward to compensate her distance, "If you love me, like you profess, like you claim…then you would have no hesitation." His hand was caressing her face then, him doing that blurring speed of light movement, "I told you what it meant to be mine. I will not settle. I will not concede. I will not indulge you in your games of wanton commitments. It is _all_ with me…or _nothing_."

"So- so- so- I either let you turn me or…" Sookie stuttered, trying to even out her breathing, unable to finish her sentence, as hot tears started to fall in her shame.

Godric brought his finger up to her cheekbone to sweep a stray tear from her eye, bringing it to his mouth and licking the salty fluid. Sookie took another deep breath before continuing. "And if you loved me~ then you wouldn't put such ultimatums on me. It works both ways."

"I have more than proven myself to you," he replied in hushed tones, "it is _you_ who has yet to prove to me."

Sookie sagged into him, clutching and clawing at his chest; wanting to yell at him like she would anyone else, but knowing deep down, such a display to someone like him would only serve to diminish her. "I'm scared," she confessed, "I don't know anything else."

Godric held her and traced light circles into the small of her back, "You will only have a reason to fear for yourself if you are not with me little one…deep down you already know this."

Sookie nodded against the hollow of his collarbone and neck, conflicted still.

"Will it hurt?"

Her question was almost childlike, as if she was at the doctor's office about to receive a shot, and needed reassurance. Godric tasted victory, "Yes."

She pulled back in order to look at him fully, his honesty refreshing, and so unlike everyone else in her life. Realizing, (maybe for the first time) that he was all that made sense in her chaos, and letting go of that, letting go of him, would fucking kill her. And so, Sookie made her decision. Figuring it would hurt a whole lot less than his rejection or neglect. The wounds of her broken pride a festering sore in comparison to true abandonment.

"Okay…I'll do it."

Her voice sounded pitiful, even to her, so she faked a smile and mentally pulled up her big girl panties. Zeroing in on him, her lips crashing into his with all the intensity and passion she could muster.

If this was to be her last night alive…then Sookie fully intended to get her money's worth.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I didn't take a wrong turn past "this story rocks" to "it sucks balls" lol

Like I said, I'm flying by the seat of my drawers on this one. Your thoughts/sentiments/ opinions mean the world to me, so a big fat THANK YOU is in order!

I don't know how you other writers out there do your thang, but me, I'm three sheets to a twelve pack, listening to Radiohead and Sia, burning incense, with a serious craving for nachos…hahaha…laters :)


	4. Chapter 4

They kissed, until he broke away, wanting more privacy.

"Come, let us depart from my child's club and discuss our new plans Miss Stackhouse."

He sounded so formal, so businesslike; Sookie hardly knew how to react.

Godric squatted down a little, to her surprise, so she could climb up onto him, nimbly wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck; like he was giving her a piggy-back ride. Not that she didn't _know_ he could fly; it just was something he'd never asked her to partake in before.

Sookie suddenly found it comical, laughing heartily after he took off into the air, a tad unhinged, thinking he was like a vampire "Superman", and completely unaware that this simile of him in her mind was more hysterical than it should've been.

He was becoming somewhat used to her frequent mood swings, and didn't even bat an eyelash or ask what had tickled her funny bone. Godric somewhat grateful that her gloom and doom had subsided for the moment, simply enjoyed the tinkling sound of her giggles; racing to her ancestral country house through the clear night sky.

The ant farm looking homes and trails, indicating paved roads, were a streaming flash below them; melting and blending together. The wind and slight condensation whipped past her face and blonde hair, as they sluiced through clouds; Sookie discovering this was her new favorite mode of transportation.

Finally they must have reached her particular ant farm, as his altitude dropped, making the scenery a more tangible thing.

The white painted house with dark taupe roof shingles was nestled on her land in an isolated section. Godric landing into the backyard with ease, as Sookie slid off his back and did a full circle, whistling low, taking in how fast their time had been.

Godric then took her hand and brought it to his lips, sucking on the skin of her knuckles one by one, causing Sookie to feel that telltale clench in her abdomen, no longer laughing at him anymore, "Do you recall the first time I visited you here little one?"

She nodded curtly, remembering exactly that night, in what felt like forever ago, picturing the pink dress she wore, and how her brother had embarrassed her. Jason, being true to his hick heritage and roots, had greeted Godric at the front door waving a string of garlic and a crucifix, demanding he "leave the fangs on the porch", totally not understanding that Godric's weren't of the Halloween variety, and didn't detach like plastic dentures.

"Yes," Sookie mumbled, clutching his bicep tightly as they walked, feeling trepidation creep back into her, "I do _all_ too well."

It had been shortly after Godric had moved to Shreveport to stay with Eric, having resigned as area 9 sheriff in Dallas, and had confronted her former boyfriend Bill of his devious schemes with Sophie Ann.

The short walk across the graveyard from the Compton plantation to Sookie had merely been to inform her that Godric had resolved the threat; securing her safety under his protection. She had been so grateful, inviting him into her home without a second thought. The young looking vampire reaching hero status in her eyes, as Sookie never considered him to be the beast he always warned her of and claimed to be.

It was absurd of her to even visualize such a thing, especially after that rooftop moment they'd shared, with him presenting her with the most human natured example of higher consciousness, which his proposed evolved enlightenment suggested. Him claiming guilt and contrition~ disgust even, with himself and his kind, wishing to make amends and right all the wrongs.

Sookie hadn't realized then, that the ancient had merely been bored. No longer enjoying the conquest of the hunt; Godric having been alive for so long and done just about everything imaginable, that it appeared there was nothing left to discover or stimulate him.

That is until Sookie cried for his existence, renewing a desire within his spirit that was all but lost, a yearning to possess once more.

Because love had been the clincher- the one thing- the only thing- Godric hadn't experienced yet. And his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"That tree over there with the tire swing," Godric spoke fondly, pointing his index finger to the right, them stopping just shy of the porch, "was where we shared our first union."

Sookie smiled at that, touched he found such a thing important, "Yeah, you had almost killed that guy at Merlotte's for messing with me, and I had been so turned on, we'd barely made it back here before I attacked you."

Godric grunted, the _guy_ she'd just mentioned still igniting a white hot rage, "That person did not survive…I drained him and snapped his neck the following evening."

Her mouth opened at first in shock, but then closed again promptly, as Sookie couldn't honestly say, deep down, she hadn't already suspected as much. He'd just never admitted it before now.

They both stared at the massive oak, gnarled and knotted- its dry bark peeling in places, with over a hundred years' worth of weathered storms, in their own quiet reflections of the past.

_Godric had set her down to stand on her own two feet with extreme care, having swept her off those said feet, in order to run her home from work. Never letting her go until he was certain she could maintain her own balance. Playfully pretending to wolfishly appraise her, he'd whistled loudly; while grabbing her waist and making clacking sounds into her neck, nipping the skin a little. Sookie had giggled like crazy and pretended as well to make feeble attempts to break his hold._

_Somehow they had ended up rolling onto the soft ground, and despite her many shrieks, as Godric was using his agile fingers to tickle her ribs and underarms; she noticed they were under her childhood tree and grew sober and thoughtful. He'd felt the change in her immediately and stopped his antics; looking up as well and thinking he'd never been happier._

_The wide expanse of stars twinkled above them, piercing the pitch indigo velvet of the universe, which blanketed overhead like a soothing canopy._

_Godric's arm was spread out and Sookie's head rested on its inner apex, her breathing short and rapid from exertion._

_"This is perfect." She said after expelling a couple deep breaths, trying to regulate her beating heart, more from the fact they were alone now, than from the childishness of before. "Do you think that man you beat up was hurt too badly? Like, die maybe?"_

"_Most likely, why, does that bother you?"_

_Sookie cleared her throat and looked away from the intensity of his stare, back towards the sky; sitting upright suddenly while pointing in front of her, her head turned to him and then back again rapidly several times; forgetting her discomfort, while shouting out excitedly, "Godric, look-" her almond shaped eyes were alive and opened wide, "a shooting star... c'mon, you have to make a wish, but you can't tell me what it is or it won't come true." _

_Sookie squeezed her eyes shut tightly while chanting something under her breath;_ "…_star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…"_

_And Godric, even not believing, had to admit, that the sight of her adorable naivety of such a thing, restored a faith in him long forgotten. _

"_There is no point little one," He'd murmured low, tracing his fingers over her elbow and then across her thigh. _

_She had stopped with a frown, looking at him again in confusion, "Well, why ever not- everyone's entitled to a wish or a dream Godric."_

_He had merely smirked and kissed the tip of her nose, "I know that Miss Stackhouse, but you see," his breath ghosted over to the nape of her neck, giving her a serious case of the shivers, "there is no point," Godric nipped again, only this instance produced blood, "because all of them have already come true..." _

They had consummated their budding relationship that night, and somehow Sookie had just known, then and now, that Godric would always take care of her.

"You excited me," she admitted, her mind more in the present, "no-one had ever defended my honor like that before."

"And haven't I always? Protected you, put you first, and cherished you- faults and all?"

Sookie couldn't answer him… she didn't trust herself to. Instead, a question of her own, blurted out spontaneously, as the back of the house, that would always be her Gran's, loomed ominous and darkly before them (as if in witness).

"Is any of this even real to you, or am I just some game for the moment you want to win?"

Her demeanor instantly changed, like speaking aloud what she feared most, would magically give life to demons.

Godric paused in order to think, wanting to respond appropriately. Sensing it would be the crux of how the rest of their night would pan out.

Truth be told, he had known affection, pride, and lust; Eric the perfect example of such. But, never once had he truly considered an attachment to someone permanently, or to have them be the center of his universe and demand his care and attention like the young hybrid/telepath had.

She _needed_ him…even if the girl didn't quite comprehend it like he did. Godric asserted Sookie would eventually; thus the reason he'd insisted on a blood exchange that very first night. He'd known, yes, the results and what it would mean; letting Sookie nurse from him frequently to ensure her dependence.

It had been the only strategy that had made sense at the time to keep her, him getting off on the ego stroke of her clingy behavior~ reveling in her devotion and obsession. The fight in him, the predator he was, and always would be, no longer neutered and docile.

No, games were not afoot in the trivial sense~ but his drive to solve a riddle was.

"You would think someone as old as I would be confident in the concept of forever," Godric finally mused audibly, more to himself, almost sad, "when really it only comes down to three things: basic survival, sheer luck, and..." He pulled her to him, molding her softness against the contrast of his hardness, searching her face, hoping Sookie recognized and didn't reject his weakness.

"And, _what_ Godric; you can tell me." She encouraged, their noses almost touching.

He gripped her hips and brought her up off the ground, holding Sookie as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle, taking an unneeded breath, wanting so badly to trust her~ deciding that it just might be the leap of faith she required most.

So, Godric answered, in nothing more than a whisper, purging his vulnerability and soul's pain frankly, "_Isn't it obvious little one_…_forever means nothing… without_ _you by my side to make it all worthwhile_."

* * *

**Wind-bag Message Alert**

A/N: I'm blown away by all the responses to this fic…just a smidge (wink-wink) :P

I completely understand how some of your feminist pantaloons are getting all bunched up into knots over it though. Considering I have no outlined plot, I can't say it was a purposeful intention to portray Sookie as a "Renfield/Blood Slave", as so accused.

If anything _my_ interpretation is as follows: Godric is a dude totally lack lustered, his muse throwing him the middle finger, walking the earth for multiple centuries, searching for that something/someone to fill a void, and give him purpose again. He doesn't get what love is~ possession, control, dominance, etc.? He's clueless…approaching the concept as a predator would- to capture and keep; thus, the consistent mantra of 'Mine'.

Yes, his suicide was supposed to be based on the concept of an epiphany to rekindled humanity (per the show) . Yes, he is and should be, aware that his approach to Sookie is akin to caveman tactics or textbook domestic abuse. But, also bear in mind, he _is_ originally from a period of history where women in general were regarded with little more value than cattle. And however you want to romanticize or shake it, a foundation of his character will always be influenced by those roots.

Just because he went all Emo for a minute and experienced guilt/shame/regret, doesn't negate the core of who he is, or once was, as he regains his tenacity for life.

I will always envision him as an Alpha male, which unfortunately, more times than not, equates to an asshole. And let's keep it real ladies…we're genetically programmed to have more of an affinity for the bad boys, because why? They protect and provide of course. In my own relationships, I have a motto, metaphorically speaking, "There's only room for one vagina, and that's mine." (Rockabilly princess over here- don't hate- lol)

Even if that relationship was with another chick, I personally feel we all have our established roles- not that they can't be blurred from time to time. Stereotypes suck. But, generally we define them one way or another.

With Sookie, prepare yourself, because I'm about to REALLY piss you all off…she- is- a- twit!

I cannot express enough, how many times, I've watched an episode of True Blood and wanted to reach through my plasma flat screen TV to throttle her. You all think _I'm_ writing her as a pathetic, jelly spined, weak, whiny brat? Seriously?

I have yet to actually witness her assert a definitive stance on _anything_ or be loyal for more than 5 minutes to _anyone_. She waffles back and forth, throwing tantrums, reminding me of a kid trying too hard at playing grown-up, while complaining about just about everything- blaming the Supes for all her woes, and never taking ownership for her own choices. Total victim mentality.

So, yeah- maybe she needs a little pimp slap to the face. Someone in her life that cuts to the bullshit. Demands she grow the fuck up. (Commit damn it!)

Like one of my awesome guest reviewers said: who gets into a relationship with a vampire and doesn't think that you would have to be turned to stay with said vampire?

Right on girlfriend…who indeed?

Okay, I'm done with this soapbox rant. Morganna, over and out :)

P.S. Go ahead and light me up with your flames hahaha, I could use a cigarette.


End file.
